Standed
by xoxtcxox
Summary: Emma is starting fresh. New year and new her. She's changed. And she loves the new her and so does everyone else. But what will someone from her past think about it? Please review! possible triangle
1. New Person

**A/N: I know I haven't finished my last story but I just got an idea for this one the other night. (After reading 500 fan fictions on Semma) So I really wanted to start. FYI, Emma acts a little different in this story…she acts the way I would like her too lol. But it explains it all in the beginning. And just so everyone knows when I write _like this_, it means it someone's thoughts. I just wanted you to know so I don't have to put blah blah thought. It gets on my nerves. Stranded doesn't mean there stranded on some island. It's an 80's song just so you know. **

Emma Nelson was a new girl this year. She decided this year she was going to have fun. Not worry about the environment, other peoples business, or lame stuff that used to matter. She was STD free, and she was clean of her eating disorder. This year was her last year at Degrassi. And she wanted to remember it forever.

This year Snake was healthy. Her parents had finally patched things up, and they were better then ever. Her mom did take an extra job so they could have some more money to help out. So she wasn't at home much….which Emma didn't mind cause she loved her little times by herself at home. So she had no problems at home.

After Emma finally convinced Manny to talk to her parents, she moved out. She didn't really talk to Manny that much anymore, but they were friends. Now she mostly hung out with the "A crowd", like Paige and Hazel. But she still hung out with Darcy…and sometimes-even Jay, so she can get all the hot new party spots. Peter and her broke up a month before, but they were on good terms. She was really friends with everyone, and she loved it.

As her alarm buzzed in her ear Emma sat up like she had been waiting for it for a hour. She walked over to her dresser filled with new back to school clothes. She tilted her head to the side as she tried to pick out an outfit. Her wardrobe had changed a lot this year. She went for a more sexy and fun style. She put on a black tank tip that was v-cut. And slipped on a mini jean skirt over her killer legs. Next she did her make up, darker and heavier then usual. Then she curled her hair, and straitened her bangs. She looked in her mirror andsmiled, satisfied. She heard a orange civic honk it's horn twice and she ran up stairs to slip on her white flip flops and grab her purse. She yelled bye to her mom then ran out the door. Jay Hogart was parked outside her house with his sunglasses on and that smirk on his face. Emma sat in the seat next to him and smiled.

"Wow aren't we "miss trying to impress someone" today." Jay said with a smile.

"Not just someone…everyone." Emma said and returned the smile.

Jay shook his head and laughed as he started the engine. He liked Emma's new look and attitude. It was sexy he had to admit. Emma and him would go to all the crazy wild parties together. They had hooked up a few times since the ravine. But once was just cause she had just broke up with Peter and she needed a quick rebound….and Jay well…he had nothing better to do. They had a great time together, he was glad she forgave him for everything in the past.

They pulled up to the front of Degrassi, and Jay stopped the car for Emma to get out. Jay turned his head to Emma.

"Hear you are princess." Jay said in a fake girly voice.

Emma laughed and played along. "Thank you darling." Jay smiled and drove off to park.

Emma walked the infamous steps of Degrassi up to the door and walked in with a smile painted on her face. She waved to some people and then stood at her locker. Only to find Spinner and Darcy.

Emma smiled and hugged Darcy. "Hey! Where have you been all summer! I missed you!" Emma said.

Darcy smiled. "I was at camp all summer, remember?"

"Right, hey Spin how was your summer?" Emma said.

"Well, terrible until a certain someone came home two weeks ago." Spinner said then kissed Darcy.

"Okay to much PDA here. See you guys later." Emma said and walked off.

Emma sat down in her first period class next to Manny.

"Em, love the new sexy look."Manny said.

Emma smiled. "So are you going to that party with me and Jay on Friday?"

Mannypouted her lips. It was the first day of school and her friend already knew a great party was coming. _When did she become such a party animal?_

"Okay I will but if there's a lot of crazy drunks there dancing to some lame 90's pop music again. Then count me out."

"Trust me. There won't." Emma said.


	2. Lame 90's music

**A/N: Well thanks for my reviews. But I have my next 3 chapters written already. And I'll post them one at a time. Until I get what I think is a good amount of reviews. So…yeah evil I know. But I want me some reviews. lol**

**funnechick: When I said hooked up…Yeah I meant not at the ravine…nothing dirty. Just made out. Okay? Thanks for your reviews on this story and on my other one:)**

**kimberlli: lol okay I like Spaige too…but I don't really like to have more then one couple in a story…cause it's just hard, and easier to focus on one couple or even a triangle. I might talk about them getting back together or something….but this isn't a Spaige….sorry. Now…on the other hand a Jemma…. I was already planning on doing something with them. Idk maybe a triangle.**

**Tammywammy: Thanks for the review!**

Soon Friday rolled along. Emma, Paige, and Darcy were all getting ready in Emma's room. Emma and Darcy were ready to go but Paige of course was still working on her make up. Emma's parents weren't there for the weekend cause they were visiting Snakes parents, so it was perfect cause they wouldn't know what Emma was doing.

"Why did I think this year was going to be easy? It's just harder!" Darcy said flipping threw a magazine.

Paige turned around and smirked. "If you think THIS years hard…wait until university. When you get stuck with nasty roommates who smell like body order and snore at night."

Emma sat up. "Ewww…are you rooming with a man?" Her and Darcy laughed.

"I think a manwould be cleaner." Paige said and turned back to mirror.

"So Emma what's with you and Jay?" Darcy said.

"What do you mean? It's Jay." Emma said slightly annoyed by the question.

"Oh come on Emma, everyone knows something is going on! Even I know and I don't even go to Degrassi anymore." Paige said

"Were friends, guys. Just harmless friends..." Emma confirmed

"Yeah friends with benefits!" Darcy said smiling.

Emma shook her head. There was no use fighting with them. Jay was her friend. Sure she loved having fun with him. But it was Jay, it's not like he would be the most faithful boyfriend. Emma laughed at the thought of Jay being her boyfriend. She didn't even want to be tied down to one guy right now. She had already made up her mind. She was going to have fun this year. Not get a boyfriend who's loose baggage.

"Guys, shut up. I want to have to tonight."

The girls finished getting ready and got in Paige's car and headed to the party.

"Emma I thought you were grounded?" Darcy said from the back seat.

"I am, " Emma said. "But I can't have a fun time this year if I don't party. Can I?"

Darcy rolled her eyes. And Paige smiled.

They pulled up to the big house where the party was. Inside Darcy found Manny and then Spinner, Paige found some guy who looked 10 years older then her, and Emma then saw Jay standing by the beer…of course.

She walked over to him with, while he looked her up and down. She smirked. Her outfit was from her new collection of course. She was wearing faded-tight fitting jeans that looked great on her; her shirt was a hot pink silk cami. Her hair was curled and her make up was dark, with gray/black eye shadow so her eyes had a smoky affect, she also had on a pair of black heals on. He smiled and handed her a beer.

"See something you like?" Emma said smirking

"Wanna dance?" Jay asked.

Emma nodded._ I'll take that as a yes. _He took her hand and lead her out to the dance floor. A great song came on. _It's a dirty song…but perfect to get Jay's attention_. The music started into the chorus and Emma started to dance harder and faster. Jay smiled. _He must love this_. After the song was over Emma and Jay both stopped in the middle of the dance floor. Emma slowly turned around to face Jay in the eyes. She couldn't help but look at him. He started to lean into her. _What am I doing! You can kiss him! You just told everyone you were friends! _Before they could Darcy ran up to her. Emma backed away from Jay.

"Emma!" Darcy yelled. Emma continued to look at Jay with a sorry expression on her face. Jay sighed and put his hands in his pocket. _He doesn't look too happy._

"What Darcy." Emma said. _I can't believe I about kissed him._

"It's 11:30, your parents are supposed to call you on your cell phone to check up on you at 11:45. Remember?" Darcy said.

Emma felt weak at the knees. "I forgot my cell. It was in my bag, which is at home."

"Well I'm blocked in by like 20 cars." Paige said walking up to the girls

Emma looked at Jay in a pleading way. Jay rolled his eyes. "Let me get my keys"

Emma smiled and hugged Jay. "You so owe me." Jay said. Emma didn't know if he meant for giving her a ride or for being interrupted by Darcy before they kissed. Emma nodded her head and the three girls got in Jay's car, Paige ridding shotgun. Jay got in and started the car. Emma relaxed a lot when she settled in the back seat of Jay's car. But Paige wouldn't leave Jay's radio alone. Emma smiled. She knew that Jay hated it when people messed with that.

"Will you settle on a station already?" Jay yelled at Paige.

Paige glared at Jay. "Fine!" Paige got a smirk on her face when she left the station where it was. She knew the song would piss off Jay. It was Wannabe by Spice Girls. Emma smiled and her and Darcy started to sing…yell to the music and dance. Jay shook his head. But he must have not hated it too much cause he wasn't turning the station. Paige laughed, turned it up full blast and song along too.

Emma looked up at sunroof in Jay car and got an idea. Still singing and dancing along she stood up and stuck half her body out of the sunroof. Jay tried to see what she was doing and drive at the same time. Emma was screaming at the top of her lungs the words to the song. Darcy andPaige were laughing.Even Jay was laughing. Then she decided to show off. She crossed her arms and grabbed the end of her cami and started to pull it over her head revealing her bra. The next thing she knew, she was twirling her shirt above her head and cars where honking and whistling at her. (She still had her bra on.)

"Go Emma!" Paige yelled from inside the car. Emma laughed but continued to sing….yell. See looked down to see Jay shaking his head but was smiling. Emma laughed again.

They pulled up to Emma's house but she stayed in the car until the song with almost done.

"EMMA! Get inside and get your phone before your mom calls!" Darcy yelled over the music, she was starting to worry.

"Darcy! It's okay! I still have 3 minutes!" Emma said still laughing. She got out of the car and walked to her porch. But she stopped. She saw a shadowy figure sitting there. She was about run back to the car.

"Emma?" the person said.

Emma screamed and ran back to the car by Jay. "Let me in someone's trying to kill me!" Emma said. But Jay just looked at her like her like she was crazy and Paige and Darcy were laughing. Jay pointed to the once shadowy figure walked into the light. It was Sean Cameron.


	3. Party girl

**A/N: Thanks for my reviews…I don't think I had any questions…so here's chapter 3. Oh and I had no clue if civics' have sunroofs…or for that matter Jay's civic. But in this story it has one.**

Emma stood there frozen with her mouth open. _Sean…is back. _She didn't know what to do. Or say. She looked at Jay, who looked as shocked as she did. _Okay focus. _She leaned into Jay and whispered to him.

"You guys go ahead. I'll meet you there." Jay looked like he was going to say no but Emma gave him a pleading look. Jay waved to Sean and drove off with Darcy and Paige.

Emma looked at Sean. She started walking to him, and then she realized he was staring at her. She stopped and looked down and saw that she was still revealing her black lace bra. She quickly put her shirt over her head and started walking to Sean again.

"Okay. Now I can hug you." Emma said with a smile as she hugged him.

"Yeah, I was a little worried about that." Sean said rapping his arms around Emma waist.

Emma sighed. _Why does this feel so right, being with Sean? I haven't thought of Sean all summer and now…now I don't ever want to let go. I want to stay here with him. No Emma you can't. You've moved on…you're a different person. Not the one Sean once loved. _Emma got tears in her eyes as she breathed Sean in and then let go.

"….So…do you want to go inside? I'm expecting a call." Emma said.

"So I heard..." Emma smiled. _Great he must of saw my little show then. _"Lets go." Sean finished.

Sean had been sitting in Emma's living room for about 10 minutes waiting for her to be done. Sean tried to remember the time he was in her house. _To long…_Sean smiled and shook his head. He couldn't believe that was Emma with no shirt on in Jay's car a few minutes ago. He didn't think it WAS her at frist. Emma was never that wild. And since when did her and Jay hang out? _I've been gone too long. _It was nice to see Emma happy though.

Mean while Emma was in her room sitting on her bed. She had been done with her phone call for 5 minutes now. She couldn't make herself go up stairs. She never expected this to happen. She thought he was gone for good. She didn't want to tell Sean everything that happened to her. Only a week into the new Emma and he has to come back a blow it all. She knew she who crumble with him here. He would be the one to see right threw her. And that made her nervous. _You can do this. _Emma told herself. She needed to spend as little time as possible with him alone. _What should I do?_

"So do you wanna go to a party?" Emma said with a smile.

"Party? Emma I just got back-" Sean complained.

"Come on! Think of it as a welcome back party…but you only know about ah a fourth of the people." Emma said excitedly trying to pull Sean up from the love seat.

Sean rolled his eyes. "Yes! Okay your driving." Emma said grabbing her purse.

The car ride was awkward quite, until Emma talked. "So why were you at my house?"

"Well Jay wasn't home and Ellie wasn't –"

"You went to Ellie's?" _SHIT! Emma why did you say that? Why do you care anyways? You should be happy for him if he does like her and you shouldn't care……does he like her? _

"You didn't let me finish. She wasn't at the apartment." Sean said looking confused at Emma.

"Oh…" Emma said quietly and embarrassed.

Sean began to finish his story. "I came to your house cause no one else was home-"

"Wow and I'm your last resort? Thanks..." Emma laughed.

"Will you let me finish!" Sean laughed. "Your house was fastest away. And to tell you the truth, I didn't think you would let me in."

Emma laughed. "I would of let you in! But did you expect anyone to be home on a Friday night?" Sean shook his head no. "You need a place to stay?" Emma asked.

Sean looked at her like she read her mind. "Yeah that would be great." They pulled up to the party but still sat in Sean's car.

"Good. Cause my parents are gone all weekend." Smiling, Emma got out of the car, leaving Sean still there. _What did she mean by that?_ Sean got out of the car and walked into the party. He saw Emma with a beer in her hand already and was talking to Jay. He walked up to them.

"Hey man! Glad to see your finally back" Jay said.

"Yeah, I thought it was about time." Sean said looking at Emma. Emma smiled at Sean.

"I'm going to go find someone to dance with." Emma said and walked away. Sure enough Emma was on the dance floor 2 seconds later with some guy she had never met. Emma had planned something already. _If I get drunk tonight or just act drunk, that's one night down that, I don't have to talk to Sean about…everything. _Emma smiled. _Prefect. _

Sean nodded his head to Emma. "What's with her?" Sean asked Jay.

Jay smiled. "What do you mean? Same old Emma Nelson."

"Yeah right. Look at her, I mean she's changed." Sean said. Both of them looked at Emma. She was dirty dancing with some drunken guy.

Jay laughed. "I don't know man…I kinda like this new Emma."

"Well I didn't say I didn't like it, she's just different." Sean said. "What happened?"

Jay just shrugged his shoulders. _I'm not saying a word. Emma can tell him. _

An hour later Emma was the life of the party…to bad she was drunk. "Please tell me this is her first time getting drunk." Sean said to Jay.

"Umm…no." Jay said flatly.

"Great. I'm taking her home. See ya later." Sean said. He walked away to find Emma. _Sean to the rescue already._ Jay rolled his eyes and grabbed another beer.

Sean walked around the crowded house. He saw Emma two seconds ago dancing. _Where is she? I hope she's okay._ He saw Paige talking to some people and decided to go ask her, even though he didn't want to.

"Seen Emma?" He asked.

"Emma?" Paige asked like she'd never heard of her in her life. _Great she's drunk too. _"Umm, I think she might of went upstairs…. maybe." Paige said not sure.

Sean rolled his eyes and walked upstairs. He didn't even bother to say thanks. _She better not be doing what I think she's doing. _There were only two rooms upstairs. Sean took a wild guess and went to the room where he heard laughter. He opened the door to see some guy on top of Emma and of course Emma laughing, drunk. The guy turned around when he heard Sean come in.

"Hey this room's taken'! Get you own." The guy said.

Sean didn't listen. "Emma come on we're leaving."

Emma sat up and walked to Sean. Sean grabbed her hand and started to walk out of the room. The guy pulled on Emma's arm and she turned to face him.

"You were fun, next time…don't bring your boyfriend." The guy said with a smile.

Emma smiled back. "He's not boyfriend."

Sean closed his eye tight and lead Emma out of the room. _It's true…but remember she's drunk give her a break. _

Sean and Emma got in Sean's car and started for her house. "Please tell me you don't go up stairs at every party." Sean said.

Emma didn't say anything, then smiled and said, "Only when I'm drunk."

They pulled up to a stoplight. He took this opportunity to look at Emma. "And I'm guessing you get drunk at every party."

"Pretty much, " Emma sighed. "I didn't do anything you know?" Emma said quietly.

Sean stared at Emma. She continued to look at her feet. She felt like he was burning a whole threw her head with the way he was staring at her. She felt so small when he did that.

"Can you stop looking at me like your disappointed?" Emma said.

"It's kinda hard not too." Sean said. He saw her blink back tears. He turned his head and looked back at the road. _Why does she always do this to me?_

The light turned green and Sean took off. Sean parked his car in Emma's drive way.

"Sean? I'm sorry for lying to you." Emma said slowly.

Sean looked at her. "When did you lie?"

Emma couldn't look at him, but she smiled. "I'm not drunk."

"You went upstairs with that guy anyway?" Sean asked.

Emma looked at Sean. Then she got out of the car and walked inside with Sean behind her.

**A/N: Tell me what you want Jemma or Semma. Cause I have 2 more chapters done and there's a bit of both. So tell me who you want in the end!**


	4. The Morning After

**A/N: Okay well Semma won, sorry to Jemma fans. But I will have stuff from both of them before Emma picks Sean in the end. And don't worry I won't have Jay go all psycho and stuff…that drives me crazy when people do that. And I just wanted to clear this up here. I really didn't plan on have Manny in this fanfiction at all, cause I don't really like her and I like it more when Emma's friends with Paige. But when I started writing my first chapter if you noticed at the end I had Emma and Manny talking like they were best friends. That's because I first had Paige there and then I was like crap I can't have Paige there, she's at university! So lets just say they're not to good of friends as they once were but they still talk. So sorry about that, cause I said they never talked anymore and then in the same chapter I had them act like best friends. Okay…and yes I know I'm a crappy speller. I'm sorry, I'm trying. Just pretend you didn't see it. ;) Oh and thanks for all the great reviews! I love to hear opinions, so review.**

* * *

Emma sat down on her bed and watched Sean. He grabbed a blanket and started to make a bed on the floor. _You just confessed to Sean you weren't drunk…now he probably thinks you're a slut. Great Emma, you're already starting to crumble with Sean here! It's just Sean, he used to be one of your best friends. You have to do something to say you haven't started to give into Sean…but what?_ Emma smiled.

"Sean, this bed is build for two you know?" Emma said smirking.

Sean looked up at Emma in surprise. _She did not just say that, did she? Okay well the bed WOULD be more…softer then the floor. Yeah right, softer. _Sean removed his shirt. Emma turned her head and laid down in bed, she could help but smile. _He has such nice abs! _Sean took off his shoes and got into Emma's bed with her. Sean turned his body so he wasn't facing Emma, and he smiled. Emma rolled her eyes and turned off the light on her nightstand. _I wasn't going to do anything…_Emma smiled to herself and turned on her back. Emma couldn't help but still think she was lying to Sean. She still hadn't told him about Jay and everything else. Emma closed her eyes. _Why does it matter that I tell him or not? He's not the boss of me, and it's none of his business anyways._ Emma made up her mind right there and then that she wasn't going to tell Sean about everything that had happened to her. She sighed.She knew she couldn't sleep until she got something else out of her head.

"Sean?" Emma asked in the dark.

"What?" Sean asked in a sleepy voice.

Emma chose her words carefully. "I'm really glad your back." She said looking up at her ceiling.

Sean didn't answer for a while. Emma didn't he was going to answer cause he didn't care. But when he answered with "Me too" she knew he meant it. And he did care. Emma sighed in relief and closed her eyes again. Now, she could sleep.

* * *

Jay was drove by Emma's house on his way to work early that morning. Normally he wouldn't stop by at Emma's at 8 o'clock. But when he saw Sean's car parked in Emma's driveway, he jerked his car to a stop and got out._ What the hell are they doing in there?_ He lifted up the welcome mat at the front of the door and saw Emma's spare key she had promised him would be there if he ever needed to come in. Jay smiled and opened the door.

Jay saw Sean sitting on Emma's couch watching TV. He was only wearing jeans, his hair was messed up, and he looked like he had a "rough night". _They DIDN'T! Did they? _Jay walked into the living room closer to Sean.

"Hey, man." Sean said calmly.

Jays' eyes got bigger as he tried to put the pieces together.

Emma heard the fount door open and woke up. She got out of bed and was about to go up stairs but then she looked at what she was wearing…hardly anything. A very small and thin tank top, and a pair of short shorts. _Nice…_Emma smiled and found Sean's white t-shirt on the floor and threw it on over her clothes, and then ran upstairs. Emma smiled when she saw Jay.

"Hey Jay! What are you doing here?" She asked cheerfully as she walked past the two boys and went into the kitchen.

Jay turned ghost white when he saw Emma and what she was dressed in. He looked back from Sean to Emma. Sean was flipping threw the channels and Emma was getting a bottle of water. _How can they be so cool about this? _Sean looked at Jay like he was crazy. Finally Jay cracked.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jay yelled.

Emma walked into the living room and looked at Sean. "What is he talking about Sean?" Emma asked sitting down close by Sean.

"Don't ask me. Jay what's your problem?" Sean asked.

Jay looked at Sean and then at Emma. "I get okay! That's why you guys left the party so early."

Sean started to laugh; he looked at Emma who was clearly still lost. "I don't get it, what are you guys talking about." Emma asked.

Sean looked at Jay. "You got it all wrong, man." Sean said still laughing but liking the idea.

"So…you guys didn't come here to hook up?" Jay asked still not believing Sean.

It was finally clear to Emma she smiled. "Jay…no" Emma said shaking her head. "Don't you have to be at work? Like…now?" She asked.

"Oh…right, see ya at nine Em." Jay said and walked out of her house. Emma laughed at Jay. _He came in my house at 8 in the morning cause he thought Sean and me were "together". It was so cute how he came in here all nervous. Wait, was he…jealous? Nah!_

Sean looked at Emma with an angry expression on his face. "What's at nine?" Sean asked with eyebrows raised.

Emma looked at Sean. She removed Sean's shirt and threw it playfully at him. Sean's eyes tired not to wonder but his angry expression faded. Emma got up and smiled.

"There's another party tonight, you in?" Knowing Sean had no choice anyways she said. "I'm going to go take a shower." Sean tried to play it cool like he didn't care, by nodding his head. Emma turned and went down stairs. _Going for the kill, nice one! _

**A/N: okay like it? hate it? whatever tell me. But there might not be an update for a while. School starts...soon. And first week is always crazy, and August happens to be the month like a ton of my friends (including me)have brithday's. So that means parties, shopping, and all that other junk. So give me a bit, and I'll have the party chapter (which should be good) up sometime. :)**

**-court**


	5. Small Talk

**A/N: This chapter is shorter and no party yet. I had some time so I got to write this. The NEXT chapter will have to party…sorry. But this isn't my favorite chapter but it's all I had time for. But yeah thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Sean tried not to smile when he heard the shower turned on downstairs. He didn't really want to go to another party tonight. The last one was enough excitement for a while. But he didn't mind going with Emma. She was a lot to handle but she was a lot of fun when she was under control. It was hard to think that he once broke up with her cause she wasn't enough fun. Now it was the total opposite. Sean flipped through the channels and finally settled on some show on MTV. A few minutes later he looked up to see Emma leaning against the fame of the living room door, with her arms crossed. She was dressed with make up on but her hair was hanging down on her shoulders still wet.

She looked at him. "Why now?"

"What?" Sean asked confused.

"Why, did you come back now?" Emma asked as if she had been thinking about it the whole time she was in the shower and while getting dressed. She walked over the Sean and sat by him with her legs crossed Indian style on the couch.

Sean sat up a little more, but his feet remained on the coffee table acrossed from him. He looked at her. "I told you and Jay yesterday I just thought it was time."

Emma looked at her nails. She began to chip away the hot pink nail polish from two days ago that remained on her nails. "Yeah I know, but …was everything at home okay?" She knew that him going home was important for him. He needed it. Even though she had a bit of evilness in her that wanted him just to say sorry to his parents then hop in the car with the rest on them, she knew that it wasn't right. She knew he needed to be with them. They had lost so many years together already; he needed to make them up by going back for a while.

Sean looked back at the TV. _What's with the 3ed degree Emma? _"Everything was fine." It was nice to Emma hadn't changed as much as he had thought. She still gets into other peoples' business. "Now I get to ask you 50 questions." Sean said.

Emma laughed. "Sorry."

Sean laughed back. "So what all did I miss while I was gone?"

"This might take a while, I mean it is Degrassi." Emma said with a smile. "Um lets see J.T. got Liberty pregnant, shocking I know-"

"I meant what did I miss with you?" Sean said plainly

Emma sighed. _Me? Me! Trust me you don't want to know. _"Nothing much."

"Emma, come on." Sean said wanting to know what was really going on.

"Archie cheated on my mom. But they're together again so everything's fine." Emma said lying. _You forgot, you had to stay in the hospital for over a month cause you got an eating disorder, you saw a shrink all summer, Jay, hooking up with Jay, and than there's the STD thing. _

"Em, I'm sorry-" Sean tried to finish.

"It's okay, it's done." Emma said trying to forget about it. The last thing she needed was Sean feeling sorry for her. Besides she didn't tell him anything about what happened to her…and she wasn't going to. She couldn't.

Emma smiled and finally looked up at Sean. "I think that's the first time you've called me Em since you got here." It was nice to hear it again, really it was.

He smiled back at her. "Okay I still have another question. What's going on between you and Jay?" He said.

Emma looked at him like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Don't play dumb, come on. When I was here you too hated each other." _And I liked it better that way. Maybe that's why she's acting like this. Jay…_

"I don't know, I just needed someone to talk to for a while. And Jay understood." _I'm not really lying…it really did happen. _"Then we just started to party together, really he's a nice guy. He's like one of my best friends now." _Why are you doing this? Are you just trying to piss off Sean? _

Sean nodded his head and looked away. "He's not that nice."

Emma smiled. "Reallllllyy?" She lifted up the pillow that was behind her and hit him with it.

Sean anger left him as soon as the pillow hit him and he saw Emma smiling. "Funny." He said sarcastically. And he playfully hit her back with a pillow by him. He laughed then she hit him back.

Emma screamed as Sean pined her arms down to the couch so she couldn't hit him anymore. "Give?" Sean said laughing.

_I'm not giving, I love having you on top of me. That sounds so wrong. _"Okay I give!" Emma said laughing so hard she could hardly breath or say anything.

Sean laughed. "What was that?" He said acting like he didn't hear her.

Emma screamed. "I give!" She yelled, and laughed at the same time.

Sean stopped laughing and looked at Emma but didn't move from on top of her. Emma realized he wasn't laughing anymore so she stopped too and looked up at him. They stayed there for what seemed forever but really it was only a few seconds. The moment was totally ruined when the phone rang.

Sean got up so she could get the phone and acted like nothing happened. Emma stayed were she was, just looking at him. _Did we just abouthave a moment? Wow…_

Sean nodded his head to the phone. "Go a head" He sighed.

Emma picked up the phone. "Hello." She said. "Hey honey!" Emma had never hated talking to her mom as much as she did right that minute. "Hey mom." _I better have fun tonight. _Emma thought as she looked back at Sean who was flipping through the channels again. Emma rolled her eyes. _Men…_


	6. Get the party started

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait…school just started (lucky me…not) and I've been really busy. Anyways to cut this short…here's the new chapter**.

**Chapter 6 – Get the party started**

Emma pulled out a mirror from her purse and began to check her make up. _I look terrible. _She thought. Her mom had called to tell her that Snakes mom was getting sick and they weren't sure if she was going to make it. So they wanted to stay until Friday now. Sean looked at her then started the car and pulled out of her drive way.

"I can't believe my parents are actually trusting me alone with the house all week." Emma said putting on some more lip-gloss.

"What's to not trust?" Sean asked. Emma was one of the most trusting people he knew. _Why would her parents need to think twice about leaving her alone?_

"I just haven't been very… "Me" lately, I guess." Emma said looking down. "I mean, your staying over all weekend and my parents don't know. That's not exactly trusting."

"I guess." Sean sighed. He wanted to know what she must of done to make her parents not trust her besides that, but he didn't want to ask at the same time. _She was wilder now. I can only imagine what she's done over 2 and half years. _

"Seeing my parents are staying away all week now, your welcome to stay." Emma said still looking in her mirror. "That is…if you want to."

Sean smirked at her and said. "Em, you look fine. Put the mirror away." Emma smiled. And looked out the window.

Sean pulled his car up to one of the biggest houses in the richest town in Toronto. Emma smiled and they walked inside. Sean opened the door. The house was dark, filled with smoke, smelled like beer, and had ear killing music blaring from speakers. Sean looked at Emma. She looked like she was in heaven. _She parties too much. _He thought. He saw guys everywhere looking Emma up and down. And Emma making flirty eye contact back to them. _Yeah. Way too much. _

He put his hand on the small of her back to get her attention. He leaned to her. "Are you sure about this?" He said leaning more so she could hear him better.

"You want to leave?" Emma asked him.

He took one more look around. He didn't want her around this anymore. "Yeah actually, I do." He said.

Emma looked disappointed but smiled. "Okay, I'm going to go find Jay real quick and tell him that we're leaving."

Sean nodded. "I'll go get the car." Sean turned around and walked outside. Thinking it probably wasn't the best idea to leave Emma in there alone. And then alone with Jay. _Nice one Cameron._

Emma looked over by the stairs and saw Jay…with some girl who was flirting with him. She didn't know what came over her. She walked over to Jay and kissed him hard on the lips. The girl rolled her eyes and walked away. When the kiss ended Jay smiled and said.

"What was that for?"

"I wanted to get your attention." Emma said smiling seductively.

Jay smirked. "Well you did a good job."

"Sean and I are going to get out of here." Emma said.

"You just got here!" Jay yelled over the music.

"I know, rain check?" Emma said, walking backwards then turned away to leave. Jay stood there for a moment. _Cameron's not having all the fun tonight. _Then he pushed through the crowd to get to Emma, he stood in front of her.

"It isn't a party without Jay." He said.

Emma laughed. "Come on…" She grabbed his arm and he walked out of the house with his arm around her.

Emma lifted the front seat up and slid in the back seat. Sean looked back at Emma confused. Emma pointed to Jay who was hoping in the seat beside him. _What the hell is he doing here? _

"Hey Cameron." Jay said.

Sean turned back to Emma. "What is he doing?"

"He wanted to come along." Emma said leaning her head back into the seat getting more comfortable. Sean looked at Jay. He was pissed.

"So were to?" Jay said looking at Sean.

Sean rolled his eyes. "I don't know. Em?"

"Don't look at me!" Emma said giggling. "Jay do you know of any other parties tonight?"

"I know one place where's there's always a party..." Jay said smirking.

The three pulled up to a wooded area. Emma recognized it at once, and got a shocked look on her face.

"The ravine!" Emma almost yelled, as Jay and Sean got out of the car, and Jay slid the seat back for her to get out.

"Yeah, is that okay?" Jay asked slowly. He wasn't sure if she had told Sean yet. And he didn't know if she was still uncomfortable being there. But he thought she would be fine with it either way.

Emma got out of the car and glared at Jay. Like she was trying to tell him to "shut up before he blew it" with her eyes.

Sean looked at the two like they were hiding something. He cleared his throat, reminding the two that he was still there. Emma quickly looked back at Sean then at Jay.

"It's fine." Emma said quietly, as she rolled her eyes and walked past Sean and into the ravine.

Jay started to follow. Sean gave Jay a confused look. Jay only shrugged his shoulders like he had no clue what was going on. And the both followed Emma in. Emma had a bad feeling about this…

**A/N: Okay that's it hope you liked it. Review! Okay I'm feeling nice. If I get a lot of reviews before tomorrow then I'll post up one by either tomorrow or Monday. So review. Thanks.**


	7. Edge of Seventeen

**AN/ Okay well I didn't get as many reviews as I thought I would so I didn't update untill today. So yeah, thanks a lot for you that did review. Here's the next chapter!**

Emma walked into the ravine, with Jay and Sean behind her. She was hoping not to see anyone she knew.

"Emma!" A boy walked up to her and put her arm around her.

_Shit…_

"Hey Matt." She said slowly as he handed her a beer.

"What's up Jay?" Matt said nodding to Jay.

"Hey man, this is Sean Cameron. A friend of ours." Jay said looking at Sean then Matt.

"Well any friend of Emma's is a friend of mine." Matt said smiling and winking at Emma. Emma rolled her eyes. This could not be happening. Matt. As in one of her fellow ex hook-up buddies, as in the guy who happened to knew every little detail of her life right now. _Perfect._ And he was standing there talking to Sean. _He wouldn't say anything about what's happened to me…would he?_ Emma sighed. It was Matt. More then likely he would. She took a sip of her beer. She was determined to have a good time. Even if it meant getting drunk and not remembering a thing.

Sean was clearly confused. How did she know this guy? And he was acting way to friendly to just be a friend of hers. He didn't know, but one thing he did know was he didn't like the guy. He could tell already, he wasn't going to like him.

An hour later. Sean was with Jay taking to some old friends he used to hangout with. And Emma was getting drunk with Matt. She thought maybe if she kept him alone he wouldn't be able to talk to Sean. It was getting harder and harder. Seeing she was getting more and more drunk.

"Emma, we HAVE to hook up again sometime." Matt said laughing.

Emma looked at him and laughed. "Okay…is now good."

Matt looked over at the van, and smiled. "Come on, " he said smiling. "The van's free." He grabbed her hand and led the way.

Sean was watching Matt and Emma every once and while to make sure she was okay. But he didn't see her when she went into the van.

Matt opened the door for Emma while she got in. He looked over his shoulder to his friends. They laughed; he smiled back at them and climbed in the van with Emma.

Matt smiled and kissed her hard. Emma didn't pull back. She enjoyed it, and she kissed him back. Matt laid her down on the floor of the van. He continued to kiss her. Emma felt him reached back into his pocket. She pulled away.

"Matt, I don't think I'm drunk enough for that." She said trying to sit up. He pushed her back down.

"Come on. You never turn me down." He complained.

"I just don't feel like it tonight. Okay?" Emma said trying to get up once more. But once again he pushed her down and started kissing her on the neck.

"Matt!" She yelled trying to push him off her, but not doing a good job.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sean hit Jay in the side.

"Ouch man! What was that for?" Jay asked looking at him.

"I don't see Emma anywhere. She was over there a second ago, but not any more." Sean said looking around.

"She should be fine. She goes to these kinds of parties all the time." Jay said trying not to worry about it.

"She was with that Mike guy." Sean said. Wondering if it was a bad thing or not.

Just then they both heard a scream over the blasting music. Both of them looked at each other, knowing it was Emma right a way.

"The van." Was the only thing Jay said and they both ran to it.

When they got in, Emma was only wearing her bra and underwear. Matt was on top of her trying to cover her mouth from yelling. Matt looked over as the van door opened.

"This isn't what it looks like." Matt said with a worried expression on his face.

"The hell it is." Jay said and started punching Matt as hard as he could. While Sean carefully picked up Emma and carried her to his car. He put his hoodie over her and sat her in the car. He looked at her. She wasn't crying like he expected her to be. She just stared blankly out the window. She didn't look hurt or scared.

"Are you okay?" Sean asked her.

Emma continued to look out the window. " I guess I got the fun I wanted tonight." She said turning to him.

"Emma how could you say that? He could of…."

"Could of what Sean?" Emma asked.

_The damn bastard could have raped you!_ Sean shook his head. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is if you're okay." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked again. 

Emma looked at Sean. _NO! I'm not okay! When are you going to get that! When? What do I have to do to make you realize that? _She sighed.

"Sean, I'm fine." She said and turned her head so he didn't see the small tears forming at the edge of her eyes.

"Em. Your not f-"

"Are you okay Emma?" Jay said running up to the car and getting in. Emma nodded slightly. He handed her, her clothes that she had left in the van. Emma thanked him.

"The jerk can sure put up a fight." Jay said looking down at his beaten up hands. Sean started to start up the car and pulled away from the ravine.

Sean smirked. "Maybe next time you'll her out of there and I'll fight."

Jay smiled. "Thanks a lot Cameron." He said sarcastically. Then he turned around to Emma.

"Don't worry he won't bother you again."

Emma half smiled back at him. "Sorry I killed your guys' night."

Sean looked at Emma in his mirror. "You didn't kill it Em." He said quietly.

They reached Jay's house. He got out and helped Emma out so she could take the front set. Emma hugged Jay. "Thanks again."

"Anytime Nelson." Jay said while Emma got back into the car and they drove away.

Emma turned to Sean. "Thank you too."

Sean smiled. It meant a lot that she said it. Something was still eating at him about what was wrong with her though.

**Hope you liked! Review. Next chapter should be a juicy Semma one. Just thought I would tell you that! ;)**


	8. Don't leave me like this

**A/N- Okay well here's my new chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed on the last one. Oh and there's a song in here so don't get confuse it from the thoughts when I write **_like this_

Emma sat down on her bed and looked up at Sean. He was standing there looking around. Not knowing what to do next. Emma sighed.

"I really am sorry."

Sean finally looked down at her. He sighed in frustration and sat closely next to her. He had to ask her.

"Em, what's wrong with you." Sean said

_When will he give it up? _"Sean I'm fine!" She paused and her voice softened. "At least now I am." She looked at him. He was so close to her, so she leaned in and kissed him. She felt every feeling that she had for him come out, there and then with the kiss. It felt like something she had been waiting for years for. He deepened the kiss and started to lay her on her back. Emma reached for the top of his jeans. But Sean pulled away.

"Are you sure about this? I mean after what happened tonight, are you okay."

"Sean please stop asking me that." She said annoyed. Then she looked deep into his eyes and her voice softened. "I want this more then anything." She smiled. And he lightly smiled back. He leaned down and kissed her again. While she pulled on his shirt.

**(a/n: Do I really have to explain the rest? They had sex. But I really don't want to write it. So…yeah) **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sean found Emma sitting on the kitchen stool drinking coffee the next morning. He smiled and slowly walked to her and rapped his arms around her. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hey" Emma smiled and turned around in the stool. And put her arms around Sean's neck. "Last night was-"

"Amazing. Yeah I know." Sean said looking her in the eyes.

Emma couldn't stop smiling. She was truly happy for the first time in a long time. Last night really was amazing. It was perfect. She never wanted to loose Sean again. She had to tell him about want had happened to her. And she had to do it now. "Sean I have to tell you something." Her face turned serious. But just then the doorbell rang.

He kissed her on the cheek. "Hang on a second." Sean ran to the door. Emma sighed. She needed to tell him.

Sean opened the door. The person pushed Sean and walked into the house rudely. "Where is that slut?" Emma's eyes widen as she saw Matt standing there, pissed. She stood up.

"What are you talking about?" Emma said looking at him.

"You! You know you wanted it last night. Then you have to go and cry rape! You're always down at that ravine looking for some one to have sex with. What made last night any different?" Matt yelled walking closer to her.

Sean stepped in front of Matt. "Leave her alone."

Matt looked over Sean's shoulder at Emma. "Oh I see. You ditched me last night cause you were too busy having sex with this one here. Always with someone, aren't you? Lets see does your knight and shining armor know about all of your other "friends"?"

Emma looked at the ground.

"Yeah didn't think so. He doesn't know about Jay either does he?"

Emma looked at the ground and got tears in her eyes. _Shut up. Please just shut up. _Sean glared at Matt. "Leave!"

Matt smiled and turned around to leave. Sean slowly turned around and looked at Emma.

"What was he talking about?" He whispered. Emma looked up him.

_Standing here helpless  
Where do I go  
If you leave me alone  
Where do I turn now  
If it don't work out  
As far as I can see  
This isn't the way  
That you said it would be..._

"I was going to tell you."

"When? Emma I've been here for 3 days you've had plenty of time! What have you done? Besides hook up with a ton of guys including Jay?" Sean yelled.

Emma eyes widened. "I wasn't like that!"

"Really? Well that's what I'm hearing from everyone." Sean was getting more and more pissed.

_Don't leave me like this  
Don't leave me stranded  
If you walk away now  
You leave me empty handed  
Don't leave me like this  
Don't leave me stranded  
Don't leave me now  
Don't leave me...  
_

"It should only matter what I say."

"Well your not exactly telling me your side, are you? What happened?"

"I hooked up with Jay a few times, and some other guys. And I had an eating disorder. But that has nothing to do this."

"It's about you." Sean plainly said.

_Wasn't it you  
Who brought me here  
To the place lovers go  
Just look at these arms  
Reaching out to you  
You said that you'd always care  
I just turned around  
And there's nobody there_

Emma looked around the room. She didn't know what else to say.

"I knew something was going on." Sean shook his head. "I can't trust you anymore. How do I not know you weren't lying to me last night, or for the past 3 days?"

_Don't leave me like...  
Don't leave me like this  
Don't leave me stranded  
If you walk away now  
You leave me empty handed  
Don't leave me like this  
Don't leave me stranded  
stranded  
Don't leave me like this  
Don't leave me stranded  
Don't leave me like this_

Emma closed her eyes tight. This couldn't be happening. Everything was perfect, but in seconds she was losing it all. There was so much she wanted to say. But just stood there and watch him leave. When he got to the door he turned his head and gave her one last look before he opened the door, and left.

Emma walked over to the stairs and sat down. She couldn't believe she just let him go. She started to cry harder. As she heard his car pull out of her drive way and go down the road.

**A/N: Okay I know I look evil. But don't worry. Anyways tell me what you guys thought. I cut out some of the song cause I ran out of room. But it was Standed by Heart. (the best girl 80's group ever) Review!**


	9. Say Forever

**A/N: I had this chapter done for like 5 days now. But my stupid parents wouldn't let me on! So you can thank them for the delayed update. Okay well this is my last chapter. :( Wow that's depressing. Yeah I had a great time writing this story. And thank you soooo much to the people who reviewed! You guys were great!**

Sean walked into the ravine and sat by Jay on an old bench.

"Thanks for meeting me here." Sean said in a depressed tone

"You look like hell man." Jay said trying not to laugh.

"Emma just told me everything that happened."

"And your not trying to kill me? Wow! I'm impressed."

"Yeah well, for some reason I'm a little bit more pissed at her."

Jay rolled his eyes. "It's because you trusted her more. You didn't expect her to ever do something like that. But with me…you kinda had it coming." Jay said looking at the ground.

"I guess you have a point." Sean said quietly also looking at the ground. Then he voice got harsher. "It's just the fact that she lied to me like that. How can I ever forgive her for that?"

Jay thought for a minute. "I don't know. How did she ever forgive you for the million times you screwed up?"

Sean looked back at the ground. Jay was right. He had messed up so many times. But no matter what she forgave him. And for the first time she screwed up, and he wasn't forgiving her.

"I got to go." Sean sat up and walked out of the ravine. Jay sat there. Sean was good for Emma and he knew it. He didn't mind letting her go, cause he always knew he would have her as a friend. _And if her and Sean don't work out, I can always try to get her again. _Jay smiled and joined the party.

Sean busted threw Emma's door and found her setting on her stairs. She looked shocked to see him there.

"I didn't think you were coming back…" Emma said standing up quickly.

"I didn't think I was either, but I changed my mind." He looked at her. She hated it when he looked at her like that. She always felt like he was disappointed in her when he did it. It had been a look he had been giving her a lot lately.

Sean took a breath in. He needed to say everything he was feeling now.

"I overreacted. You were there for me every time I messed up. And now- I was terrible to you." He started walking to her.

"I'm only human Sean. I'm not perfect." Emma said frustrated, looking at him.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Sean said in a quite tone.

"And I'm sorry for acting crazy all weekend, and lying to you." Emma said looking around the room.

"The stuff with Jay. Why'd you do it?" He asked softly, reaching for her hand.

Emma chose her words carefully. "I just needed to forget everything that happened then. Looking back, it looked like a stupid thing to do. But at the time, it really helped."

"Do you have a thing for Jay?" He had to ask.

"He's a really good friend. But I don't see us going anywhere."

Sean closed his eyes. He could think anymore of the thought of her and Jay together. "I should have been there."

Emma shook her head. "Sean, no. You needed to be with you parents. I understand that."

Sean slightly smiled but he still didn't totally agree. _She always understands. _He led her to the stair steps and sat down with her next to him.

"These last few days have been-"

"Hell?" Emma said smirking.

Sean laughed. "Well I wasn't exactly going to say that, but sure."

"When you first got here, did you think I was a total crazy slut?" She turned to him.

"Slut? No." She smiled. She was glad when she heard that. "Now crazy…" Sean laughed.

Emma even had to laugh at that one. "Thanks!" She said sarcastically.

"So…what does this mean?"

"What do you mean?" Sean questioned

She pointed to him then her. "This. Us. What are we?"

Sean smiled. _She was deafeningly the old Emma again. She was already worrying. _He slipped his arm around her shoulder.

"Emma it's okay." He laughed then said. "And it doesn't' matter what we are, I'm just glad I'm here with you."

"Me too." She smiled.

He smiled back at her. "I've waited way to long to say this, but em? I love you."

"Took you long enough," she laughed then paused. "Love you too."

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! THE END:)

**Yup that's it. Little bit of a crappy ending. But I figured that if they're together, then that should you should be happy with that. Well make sure to review one last time. Oh and I was thinking about making a sequel…not sure yet. But it's a total possibility. Maybe Emma will get pregnant! Haha! That totally came out of nowhere. Anyways yeah so review and tell me what you guys think about that. So yeah thanks again.**


End file.
